Walk With Me
by Kraftychik
Summary: Bella faces the biggest challenge of her life.  Can she do it alone or will she seek comfort from a kindred spirit?  This is an A/H  A/U story.
1. Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

**Tension**

She sat in the waiting room, riddled with fear. She'd been grateful for the empty area upon her arrival and was even more so now as the tears fell silently onto her lap. The tension surrounding her was so thick you could cut it with a knife. This was a long shot, a last effort, but she felt compelled to give it a go. _What's the harm? _she asked herself this morning as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. She suddenly remembered that she'd opted for no make-up today. She breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked herself for that.

As she looked up she noticed that she was no longer alone. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped her face, hoping the new person in the room hadn't noticed. Sitting across from her was a man. He was young...about her age, maybe a year or two older. He too, seemed anxious and she watched him as his knees bounced rapidly. He seemed oblivious to her presence as he alternated between hanging his head, grabbing his hair by the roots and rubbing his face with those same large hands. After a couple of moments he finally looked up. _He must have felt me staring_, she thought. She nervously cleared her throat as his dark, piercing eyes locked with her own. He stared at her as if reading her soul. She looked away as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. But it wasn't long before she found herself looking at him again. She couldn't help it.

He had dark hair that was a bit mussed, but sexy at the same time. He was muscular, but not body-builder like, which turned her off. His skin was russet colored and completely flawless. He was captivating. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to him. His presence definitely took her mind off of things. So much so that she didn't hear the nurse say her name until he motioned that it was her turn. She turned her head to the side and finally noticed the now frustrated nurse. "Miss Swan?" She nodded and rose from her seat. "Good luck" he said in a kind voice. She gave a weak smile as she walked away. He returned her smile with one of his own. One that melted her heart and caused her to blush.


	2. Being Brave

**Being Brave**

Bella followed the nurse to the exam room. She sat quietly while her blood pressure and heart rate were checked. She even cooperated when her blood was drawn, something she hated and that usually made her sick. But not today. Today she was a fighter. _Today, you're going to be brave_, she recited in her head.

After the nurse was done, Bella was left alone to wait for the doctor. Alone with her thoughts, which now turned to the man in the waiting room. She wondered if he was seeing the same doctor or if perhaps he was just there with a friend or relative. _Maybe he's married and here with his wife_, she thought. She then found herself struggling to remember if he was wearing a wedding ring. _Not the time or place, Bella,_ she scolded herself. She was shaken from her inner monologue when the door opened and Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you feeling today?" He shook her hand and smiled politely. "Just Bella, please...and I'm as good as can be expected I guess". "Okay, Bella. Well, I've gone over your records. You were diagnosed three months ago, correct?" He examined her while speaking softly. _Good bedside manner,_ she observed. "Yes". He sighed as he leaned on the edge of the table. "To be honest, Bella, I am not entirely sure I can help you. But, I am very willing to try. I just can't make any promises. Is that alright? Are you up for this treatment?" Bella looked down at her hands and thought for a moment. Again, she recited her mantra..._be brave_. She looked up at Dr. Cullen and nodded once. "I have to try". He then gave her some information on the treatment and went over the side effects of the drug. She got an appointment for the following week and left the building feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks.


	3. Waiting Impatiently

**Waiting Impatiently**

The week went by very slowly. Bella was not a patient person, so this whole ordeal was testing her daily. She went about her daily routine; checking her email for new clients and making follow-up calls to others. But whenever she had a break she either thought about her upcoming treatment or the handsome guy she'd seen. Thoughts of him were welcomed with a smile. Secretly, Bella hoped to see him again. She made a promise to herself that she would speak next time. After all, she couldn't have him thinking she was a complete idiot.

Bella's work came in waves, but summers kept her extremely busy. She spent many Saturday's photographing weddings, which were hard work, but fun. One of her favorite things to capture was family pictures, especially when there were young kids involved. Bella loved watching children grow and enjoyed seeing the wonder and innocence in their eyes. She had such a day scheduled this week with one of her top clients, the Call's. Embry and his wife, Jane, have two adorable kids who love the camera. Samuel is 4 and Elizabeth is 2. They like to do family pictures three to four times per year and Bella is more than happy to accommodate this great family. She was looking forward to the shoot, which was to take place on the beach since the weather was going to be nice.

The photo shoot went smoothly and took about an hour. Bella then decided to hang out at the beach a while longer since she had the rest of the day free. She hoped to clear her head while soaking up some vitamin d. She took a walk and then she spread out a blanket and lied down to read. She let the sound of the waves take over and soon she drifted off the sleep. Little did she know, someone familiar was walking on the same path she'd taken earlier.


	4. Chance Meeting

He walked along the familiar path towards his favorite spot. He came here in hopes of finding some clarity. He was consumed with thoughts of what was to come. Fear plagued him now, kept him awake many nights. _Can I handle this?_ he thought. Unsure of the future, he let the sound of the waves and the salty air fill his senses as he pushed on.

As he neared the special spot he loved, he saw someone lying down on a blanket. A young woman with beautiful chestnut hair that was draped over her shoulder lie there, sun bathing. Her skin was fair, too fair he realized as he got closer. She looked to be sleeping and her back had a slight pink tint. He decided to try and wake her so she wouldn't burn any more than she was already.

When he knelt down, he recognized her from the other day. Memories of her flooded his mind. Her mesmerizing eyes and the shy blush she'd given him after he'd smiled at her. He shook the thoughts away so he could focus. He gently reached out, touching her shoulder. "Miss. You need to wake up. You're going to burn out here". Shaking her just a little woke her with a start.

He moved back to give her room to sit up. She looked at him with a shock as she began to wake up. Suddenly, recognition flashed in her eyes, followed by embarrassment. She blushed again, causing him to smile. "I was afraid you'd burn if you were out here much longer". "Thanks" she said hoarsely. "Here" he said, handing her a bottle of water. She took a long drink and then smiled. "I'm Jacob". He extended his hand to her and she shook it politely. "Bella". "Nice to meet you formally, Bella". He shined his dazzling smile for her. "Likewise". She rose and began gathering her things. Bella winced slightly while putting her shirt back on over her bikini top. _Guess I did burn a bit_, she cursed herself.

Jacob noticed her obvious pain. "You should get something on that. I live pretty close. I could get you fixed up in no time...if you'd like". Again, he extended his hand and smiled. Bella wasn't sure why, but she trusted him. _That's new_, she mused. She took his hand and let him lead her back up the beach.


	5. Rescue Me

_A/N: I own nothing Twilight related, but this plot is all mine. Enjoy!_

**Rescue Me**

They soon reached the parking lot. Bella put her things in the trunk of her car. She put her shoes back on and took Jacob's hand once more. It felt natural to be touching him. Her heart was warmed by the thought. He put her in his suv and slid in behind the wheel. "Should I just follow you?" Bella wondered how close he lived. "I'll bring you back to your car. It'll be safe parked here". "Okay" she nodded.

He pulled out of the lot and drove to the end of the road. Bella thought they'd reached a dead end until he turned into an unmarked driveway. "Wow, you'd never know that was there" she whispered. He smiled. "I like my privacy". _He heard that?_

The driveway was long and went uphill. When they reached the top she was in awe. Jacob's home was a very large, very beautiful cabin-like house with stone accenting it in all the right places. The porch extended around the house, giving the occupant a gorgeous view from all sides.

Inside, everything was cozy. The furniture in the spacious living room was all rich cherry wood with brushed leather cushions on the sofa and chairs. There was a large stone fireplace as the centerpiece of the room. The mantle was full of old photographs. Bella was drawn to one in particular. It was a woman with long, dark hair holding a young boy in her lap at the beach. She was beautiful with russet skin, like Jacob's. "That's my mother with me". Bella gasped when she heard him behind her. She held her breath, his heat sent shivers down her spine. "Sorry...didn't mean to startle you. Let me take care of that sunburn". He spoke softly as he lifted her shirt to reveal her back. Bella felt nervous as he gently applied the cream to her delicate skin. "There you go...good as new". Jacob pulled her shirt back down and breathed her in.

Bella's hair was draped over one shoulder, exposing her neck to him. Jacob couldn't resist her any longer. He slowly brushed his lips against the crook of her neck. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he kissed her, totally losing herself in the moment. He slowly turned her so she faced him. Jacob searched her eyes and there was no doubt present. He gently captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and sensual. When they parted, Bella looked into his dark eyes. She saw tenderness there and she kissed him with abandon.

Jacob cupped her face in his large hands and deepened the kiss. Bella granted entrance to his tongue. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer. Jacob slid his hands down her sides, stopping at her waist. He moaned as she tugged at his broad shoulders. Bella then quickly grabbed his shirt pulling it up over his head, their lips barely parting. She stroked his chest, not needing her eyes to know how it looked. Jacob snuck his hands beneath her shirt and started to pull it up slowly. Suddenly, Bella pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry. I...I can't do this. I have to go" Bella walked out the door and looked around. She then remembered she didn't have her car here. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

She hadn't even realized she'd moved until she opened her eyes and found herself in Jacob's car again, heading back to the lot at the beach. He reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. Bella couldn't look at him...she was mortified. When they reached her car the tension between them was heavy, the situation completely awkward. Jacob was the first to speak. "Look, Bella...I'm really sorry if I pushed you. I like you, okay, and I would like to see you again. You can let me in, ya' know. I would never hurt you". "I'm not worried about you hurting me, Jacob". She glanced up at him now. Confusion etched his face. "Then what is it? Do you have a boyfriend?" "No, it's nothing like that". "Please, just tell me" he turned in his seat, taking her now-shaking hands in his. Bella began to cry softly. "I like you too much to hurt you, Jacob".

Rain began to patter on the car as they sat in silence now, staring into each other's pain-filled eyes. "You won't hurt me, Bella. I sense that. Couldn't you at least give this a chance?" He held her hands and stroked them with his thumbs. "I would love to, but I just can't" she was pleading with him now, to make him stopping pushing. "Please, tell me why" Jacob began to tear up now. He wanted to be with her so badly. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he felt like he needed her and she needed him.

Bella climbed out of the car. She hated seeing him upset...it was too much. Jacob jumped out and ran after her, grabbing her hand to stop her from running. The rain was pouring now, soaking them both. "Let me go, Jacob" she begged. "Not until you tell me why you can't be with me" Bella let the tears fall as the rain pounded down, washing them away. "Please" he cupped her face in his hands, willing her to tell him. She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "I'm dying, Jacob" She turned to leave again, but again he stopped her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately before she could protest. Jacob was overwhelmed with fear and sadness as he thought of losing Bella, but he didn't care. He put everything he felt into the kiss. Even though she knew he would hurt in the end, Bella gave in to her desires and kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before.


	6. Relief & Disappointment

**Relief & Disappointment**

Bella woke the next morning feeling happy for the first time in months. She was relieved, finally having told someone the truth. No one in her life was aware of what she was going through. She'd kept it from her closest friends and even her mother, not wanting to burden anyone and fearing the worst...pity.

She found Jacob's driveway on her first try and she found herself smiling as she approached his home. Bella had barely cut the engine when he tapped on her window. He wore a huge smile, along with dark jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. When she opened her door he immediately pulled her into a warm hug.

Bella spent the morning with Jacob, getting to know him better. She told him about her photography business and showed him some of her work. It turned out that some of her best nature shots were of places that Jacob knew well. Bella found it odd that they'd never met before, given that they lived so close to each other and frequented the same areas.

They briefly spoke about her illness. Bella felt it was important to be honest with Jacob. "My lymphoma is in stage 4 and it doesn't look good. Dr. Cullen is trying an experimental drug on me next week. It's the only shot I have left. So, now you know" she sighed heavily. "Bella, I" she cut him off by lifting her hand. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Tell me about you".

Jacob told Bella about his work. He had founded a small, but very successful architecture firm in Seattle. Like her, he worked from home mostly, stopping in the office once a week unless he had a meeting. "So, you designed this house?" "Yes. I actually began the design with this site in mind when I was in high school. It was sort of an obsession for a while" he blushed a little. "I see you in this house...your passion". Bella's heart sped up as Jacob leaned in towards her, his eyes smoldering. She closed the distance and her eyes as he kissed her softly. She grabbed his hair and pressed her chest against his, feeling his strong heart beating rapidly.

Suddenly, Jacob stopped and pulled back. "Bella, there's something I have to tell you". "Okay" she looked at him, wondering what he was about to say. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Bella's phone rang. She looked down, frustrated. It was her mother. "I'm sorry but I have to take this". She sighed and flipped her phone open. "Hello. Yeah, mom".

Jacob went to the kitchen to give her some privacy. His hands were shaking as he thought of what he wanted to tell her. He prayed she wouldn't run once he revealed his secret, one he hadn't told anyone. He could hear her footsteps as she approached him. _Now or never_, he thought. Jacob turned around and saw Bella holding her purse. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I have to go. Can I call you later?" He took her hand. "Sure, sure". He walked her out and they said their goodbyes. Jacob watched her drive away, feeling disappointed but also a bit relieved.


	7. Family

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, but Jeff is all mine._

**Family**

When Bella arrived she found her mother, Renee, hunched over on the couch, crying softly. She walked over and sat down. "Hey, mom. Where's dad?" Renee looked up with a familiar frown and Bella knew where she'd find him. She rose from her seat and made her way to the stairs. Slowly she climbed until she reached the top, turning to the right and walked into her brother's old room.

There he sat...beer in one hand, picture in the other. Bella took her place beside Charlie on Jeff's bed. He didn't even notice her. He just sat there, staring at the photograph. He was clutching it so tightly, Bella thought the frame would snap under the pressure.

Today was always a tough one for Bella's family. Jeff would be 34 years old today if his chopper hadn't been shot down by an RPG in Afghanistan four years ago. He was a decorated Marine...a hero. Jeff had always been brave, even as a kid. Now, whenever she needed to be brave, she thought of her brother. Bella missed him terribly.

Memories flooded her mind as she looked around his room. He'd always watched over her. Jeff had been Bella's closest confidant. She could always count on him for advice. Bella would have told him about her cancer, knowing he would have supported her without pity, like Jacob was doing now. His smile invaded her thoughts, causing one of her own to form.

She was still deep in thought when Charlie spoke. "Hey, Bells. I didn't hear you come in. How you doin kiddo?" Bella sighed heavily. "Okay, I guess. Tough day". He nodded and took another swig of his beer. Charlie put his arm around her, a gesture her dad rarely made.

Bella rested her head on his shoulder as the tears began to fall. Some of those tears were for herself; some were out of guilt, as she had thought of not coming over today. But the majority of her tears were for her wonderful, patriotic brother whom she adored growing up and really needed to talk to now.

They always missed Jeff, but his birthday was just...harder, especially for Renee. She hadn't set foot in his room since it happened. Charlie, however, came in here every day and kept the space neat and tidy, just as Jeff himself would have. Bella had thought of talking to him about using the room for something else, but Charlie was stubborn and would never hear of it.

As she descended the stairs a little while later, Bella remembered her morning. He'd wanted to tell her something...and she sensed it was important. Immediately, she felt guilty for running out on him the way she had. She sucked in a breath, panic consuming her. _Jacob_.


	8. The Visit

**The Visit**

He walked down the tiny, worn path with mixed feelings. He came here often, but mostly when he had something on his mind. It was cloudy today, but there was one spot that allowed just a sliver of sunlight to pass through. It shined down in such a way that it lit up the exact place he was headed.

Jacob stopped and sat down at his mother's grave. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he always felt closer to her if he told her stuff anyway. "Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by lately. It's been a busy couple of weeks". He touched the headstone, his fingers tracing her name. "I met someone". He smiled as he thought of Bella. "You'd like her, mom. She's kind, smart and really talented. She's a photographer. Her name is Bella".

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Jacob placed the white rose he's been fidgeting with on the grass. "She is beautiful, too. I think I'm falling for her already. I know that's probably crazy, but I don't know. When I touch her it's like...I'm whole". He sighed as lightning flashed across the sky. He knew the rain would be here soon. Jacob hated to leave so quickly. "I miss you, mom. I really wish you were here. Thanks for listening". Jacob bent down and placed a soft kiss on his mother's headstone, right where her name was. "I love you" he whispered and then he turned and left.


	9. If Only I Were At a Spa

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related...just my strange, over-active imagination and a pair of Timberland boots._

**If Only I Were At a Spa**

She sat in the surprisingly comfortable chair and watched as the nurse got her i.v. started. "There you go, honey" she said, patting Bella's hand. "There are magazines here by the chair if you'd like to read. Press this button if you need anything" she pointed to the control box to Bella's left. Bella smiled at the kind nurse and nodded.

Bella took in the room and noticed how cheery they had it decorated...she chuckled a little. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She then noticed the quiet music playing. It reminded her of a spa and she sighed. _If only I were getting a massage today_ she thought as she glanced at the medicine slowly dripping from the bag. Bella shrugged an 'oh well' and began scanning the magazine rack. She quickly realized that unless she liked golf she was out of luck. _Note to self: bring iPod to next appointment._

Bella decided she would just closer her eyes and listen to the music. Before long, she was relaxed and her thoughts drifted to Jacob. His smile, his dark eyes, his flawless skin, his warmth, his touch. She smiled widely as she thought of him holding her hand as they walked on the beach. It grew even wider when she remembered his lips on hers while his hands threaded in her hair, his woodsy scent enveloping her.

But suddenly her smiled faded when yesterday's events invaded her quiet moment. She had left him so quickly. _Why was I so rude, so stupid?_ She silently cursed herself. She pounded her fist on the chair in frustration. Bella had called him when she'd returned home, but he didn't answer. She'd left him a message, hoping he'd just been out and would call her when he returned. No such luck. Bella knew she'd ruined everything...and all because of her inability to tell her mother 'no'. Guilt washed over her and she slumped in the chair.

Bella then found herself feeling anger towards her mother. She quickly shook that from her mind. _No, this is my fault_ she mused. She knew that she had messed things up and had lost the greatest man she'd ever met.

Bella couldn't help feeling sad at the thought of never seeing Jacob again. She felt her spirits falling, but she stopped herself. I can't do this. No, I won't do it. After all, I'm sick. I can't be selfish and put him through hell. He's better off. Bella then realized that maybe that was why he hadn't returned her calls. He must have given it thought and decided to step back from the situation that was bound to cause him pain. She concluded that that must be it. Even though she was alone again and felt lost, Bella chose to be brave. Again.

Soon, her treatment was over and she was headed home, ready to move on with her life, determined to get back to her daily routine. But all of it came to a screeching halt when she pulled into her driveway and saw Jacob Black sitting on her front porch.


	10. Hold On

**Hold On**

Bella slowly got out of her car and headed for the porch. A lump that felt like the size of a golf ball formed in her throat. She snorted, thinking of the magazines they had at the clinic. She swallowed hard, willing it away.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" "Bells, can I come in? I really need to talk to you" he was almost begging. The lump kept her from speaking this time so she merely nodded and opened the door. Jacob followed her in and shut the door quietly. He slowly took in her living room, which was open and filled with light from the French doors that led to a small patio.

He took a step towards her, but she stepped back. Jacob stopped and sighed heavily. "Look, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls yesterday. I had a lot going on" "It's okay, Jake. I get it...you obviously thought about all of this and I'm fine. I've thought about it too. I'm sick and it's selfish of me to get involved with anyone" "Bells, that's not - wait...did you just call me Jake?" Bella felt her cheeks flush a little. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry" she studied her shoes, unable to look him in the eye. Jake's heart had skipped a beat when she said it. No one besides his mother had ever called him that...mainly because he wouldn't let them, but it felt right hearing Bella say it. "No, it's fine" he smiled.

Jake began to pace as he thought of what to say next. Finally, he stopped. _I gotta get this out_ he thought. "You know, I didn't mean to get close to anyone. I was going through my life knowing that I was alone and I was okay with that. But then, I saw you that day at Dr. Whitlock's and I don't know what it was, but I somehow felt drawn to you. At first, I shook it off as nerves, but then you were on the beach and it was like I got a sign or something. You probably think I'm crazy now, huh?"

Bella was quiet, trying to process everything he'd said. _Why would __**he**__ not want to get close to anyone?_ She went back over it all and something popped out at her. "Bella?" Jake stepped forward again. He needed her to say something. Bella put her hand on his chest. "Wait. You said Dr. Whitlock's?" "Yeah, he is there at the clinic with Dr. Cullen" "I'm confused, Jake. Were _you_ there to see him?" "Yes" he whispered hoarsely and then cleared his throat, willing away the lump that had formed.

They stood in silence for a moment before Bella broke it. "I had thought maybe you'd been there with someone...a relative or maybe...a girlfriend" "You thought that's what I wanted to tell you...that I was seeing someone?" Bella only nodded. Jake took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Dr. Whitlock is a neuro-surgeon. I was there for a surgery consult. I have a brain tumor, Bells" Jake felt relieved, finally having said it aloud. She was the only person in his life who knew. Bella gulped. "So...are you...dying, Jake?" She shut her eyes, bracing herself for his answer. "Not for a long time...if the surgery goes well"

Bella grabbed him in a fierce hug. Suddenly, the thought of losing him made her chest feel...empty. Bella now decided that she was going to hold on to him and never let go, even if she only had him for a little while.


	11. The Longest Day

_A/N: Only a few chapters to go. Thank you to all my wonderful readers...you've kept me going with this! Sorry this one is short, but I just didn't have more to put into it. :)_

**The Longest Day**

~Friday~

Bella alternated between pacing and sitting. Luckily, the waiting room had been mostly empty during her time there. She had been relieved that Jake wasn't taken when he'd told her his secret on Monday. She chuckled to herself. _How silly I'd been!_

Jake has asked her to come with him to his appointment yesterday. They had done some blood work before his scheduled surgery this morning. 'Pre-Op' they called it. Dr. Whitlock was happy to meet Bella and ease her fears. He could tell she cared for Jake and he was glad his patient wasn't alone for this.

Now, she faced the grueling 8 hours with so much anxiety she thought she might have a panic attack and need medical attention herself. It was the longest day of her young life. She looked at the clock for the 400th time and saw that he was 7 hours in. _One more to go_, she sighed. Bella sat down and put her head against the wall behind her. _Be brave now, he needs you_. Her thoughts drifted to Jeff and she immediately felt a sense of peace.

About an hour and a half later, Dr. Whitlock came into her view. She swallowed hard as he approached. He stopped and a slow smile formed on his face. "He did great. We were able to get the entire tumor, but we'll know for sure in a few days after we do a scan. You can see him in a little while, but he may not wake up until tomorrow" "Tomorrow?" "It's possible that he'll wake up early, but at the latest it will be sometime in the morning. I just want you to be prepared and not to worry" he gave her a reassuring smile. Bella felt a huge weight lift off of her, but she knew she wouldn't feel completely better until she saw Jake with his eyes open again.


	12. Eyes Wide Open

**Eyes Wide Open**

_Friday Night..._

Sitting there, holding his hand, she thought of all they'd been through since they met. She found it amazing how one person could change her life so drastically in such a short time. Bella realized then, looking at the beautiful man lying there, that she had a lot to live for. And that she was in love with Jacob Black.

Bella began to hum softly as she stroked his cheek. It was a tune that her brother had often hummed to her when she was upset. Bella always found it soothing, so she used it now as much for herself as she did for Jake. She couldn't help noticing how small he now looked in the hospital bed, his head bandaged from the surgery. She placed a soft kiss to his hand and put her head on the bed next to it. Before long, she had drifted off to sleep.

She was on the beach. It was a sunny day and there was a light breeze. The sound of the waves was almost deafening. Bella felt overwhelmed by joy in this place. She heard laughter beside her. She turned her head and saw Jake. He looked devastatingly handsome and had a huge smile on his face as he looked at her. But the laughter wasn't his. It sounded small...younger somehow. Bella looked down as she felt a small squeeze to her hand. Then she woke with a start as she felt warmth on her face.

Bella blinked to adjust to the light and saw dark eyes gazing at her. Relief washed over her as she saw Jake smiling. "You're awake!" She hugged him gently and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "Bells" he whispered hoarsely. Bella got him some water and helped him to take a drink. Satisfied, he looked over at her and flashed his signature smile. "I'm so glad you're okay" Bella gushed. "I'll always be okay if I have you" he declared, placing a kiss to her hand. "Bella" he whispered. "Hmm" she mumbled as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. "I love you" he sighed contentedly. "I love you, too" she whispered before they both drifted off to sleep again.


	13. Hearts In The Sand

_A/N: Only a few chapters left! Thanks to everyone who has read & reviewed my story...it means a lot!_

**Hearts In The Sand**

_Six Months Later..._

_Jake had recovered quicker than anyone expected and received a clean bill of health. Bella's treatments have been going well and she is due for a check-up later today to go over her latest scans._

Bella was a bit nervous as Jake drove her to the clinic. She was hoping that today would bring good news. More than anything, she wanted to move forward in her life with Jake by her side and not have to do more treatments. While they had helped, there were side effects to deal with. Bella had her share of days when she was too weak to get out of bed. Her career had suffered a bit, but fortunately most of her clients understood, even if they didn't know the real cause whenever she was ill and had to reschedule a shoot.

Dr. Cullen entered with a smile. "Good news, Bella. Your scans are clear" he patted her shoulder gently. "Really? Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen" she beamed. Happy tears spilled down her face. She looked over at Jake, who had a huge grin plastered on his face. He hugged her tight and breathed a 'thank you' to The Spirits. "You will need to come in every six months for scans, Bella" Dr. Cullen stated. She nodded and shook his hand before they left.

Jake wanted to sing as they drove away, but he figured he would spare Bella's ears. He had something better in mind. Jake had hoped that today would be a good day because he had a plan. Instead of heading to Bella's he went on a different route. "Where are we going?" "You'll see" he grinned mischievously.

He pulled into the lot and kissed Bella's cheek. "Wait here" he said as he hopped out. Bella knew he was up to something, but she knew he wouldn't make her wait long so she turned on the radio. Only three songs played before he was back at the car again.

Jake took her hands and led her out onto the sand. "I can't believe you made me close my eyes, Jake" she whined. "Don't worry, it's not much farther, Bells" he assured her. He was giddy, hoping she would love her surprise. They walked a few more feet and then they were at their destination. "Okay, open your eyes" said Jake.

Bella opened her eyes to see what Jake had done to surprise her. She gasped as she took in the giant heart traced in the sand. It was lined with candles and filled with rose petals. "You like it?" "Jake, I-I don't know what to say" she whispered. Jake led her to the middle of the heart and they sat down just as the sun was beginning to set. He poured them some champagne and they toasted the day and each other.

They took a brief walk and talked about the future. Bella was excited to be able to focus on her job again. When they returned from their walk, Jake grasped her hands in his. "You know, I never thought I'd find love, especially something this strong. I've never known anyone like you, Bella. I can't imagine my life without you" he spoke with such sincerity. Bella's breath caught as he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Bella Swan"...she put her hand to her mouth..."will you marry me?" "Yes" she cried. "A thousand times, yes" He placed the ring on her finger and then picked her up, swinging her around until they were both dizzy. Then they kissed until the candles had finished burning out and they were both gasping for air.


	14. Dreams Do Come True

**Dreams Do Come True**

_Three years later..._

"You're almost there, honey. Just one more push" Jake squeezed Bella's hand. "Okay" she said breathlessly. She tucked her chin one last time and pushed with everything she had.

A moment later, there was a small cry. Bella sighed and laid her head back as her new baby cried louder. Jake beamed. "It's a girl" the doctor announced. Jake gently placed her into Bella's awaiting arms and kissed both his girls' foreheads. "She's beautiful, just like you" Tears streamed down Bella's face as she looked at her daughter and then her husband. "She's perfect"

"So, what shall we name her?" Jake asked. "I was thinking Sarah Elaine" Bella smiled at the bundle in her arms. Jake's heart swelled with the knowledge that Bella wanted to name their daughter after his mom. "That name is beautiful and suits her well. What do you want her to go by?" "Maybe Ellie...short for Elaine" she looked into Jake's eyes, to make sure he was okay with it. Jake smiled at his wife and kissed her lips softly. "Perfect" he whispered.

A few minutes later, Bella's parents came in and saw their grandchild. Both gushed with pride. They spent the rest of the day visiting with Charlie and Renee and a few friends who stopped by to see Ellie. Everyone loved the name and the nurses all talked about how gorgeous she was and how great Bella did with her delivery.

The following day, both Bella and Ellie were released and they went home to start their lives as a family. Jake silently thanked The Spirits, once again, for all he had in his life. He knew his mother was looking down and him and that she would be very proud.


	15. Sand Castles Are Not Permanent

**Sand Castles Are Not Permanent**

_Four years later..._

"Wee!" They giggled at Ellie's excitement. "Swing me again!" she cried. This continued for a while down the beach until Bella's arm finally gave out. Ellie began to chatter on about preschool. She was so excited for it to start up in two more weeks. She asked all sorts of questions and laughed at most of the answers her daddy gave her, telling him he was 'silly'.

Walks on the beach were a family tradition for the Blacks. Every Sunday, after lunch, they would head to First Beach to walk. When it was cold out, they would all bundle up and go anyway, but those trips were much shorter. But today had been a gorgeous summer day in La Push so they were taking full advantage.

Ellie asked if she could go make a sand castle. "Sure, honey" said Bella. She and Jake sat down on what was now 'their' driftwood log to watch their daughter play. Bella sat silently as Jake held her. She was content...happy, something she never thought possible, and she was extremely grateful for her life.

Jake broke the silence, asking Bella a question that he'd wanted to for months. "Bells" "Mmm" "Do you want to have another baby?" Bella's eyes shot open and she turned to Jake. She looked into his dark eyes and then smiled. "Yeah...I do" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He chuckled and then wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Want to start trying later?" Bella didn't answer. Instead, she looked down at the ground. "Bells?" She wrapped her arms around herself and gasped as she doubled over in pain. "Bells! Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong, honey" "Pain...Jake" she whimpered and then everything went black.


	16. Shock and Horror

**Shock and Horror**

She heard laughter in the distance and began walking towards it. _Why am I in the woods?_ She trudged along, willing her legs to move faster. Finally, she broke through the tree line.

Bella was in a field with grass as tall as her knees in most places, but in a few spots, it was to her waist. _Where __**am**__ I?_ The laughter rang out again. She looked over, searching for its source.

She saw Ellie running in the grass. She was taller and her hair was halfway down her back, soft curls played at the ends. Her dark eyes sparkled. _His_ eyes. "Catch me, daddy!" Ellie shouted.

Bella then saw Jake. He ran up behind Ellie, grabbing her waist and then spun her around. She squealed with delight. Bella smiled at their display.

They looked in her direction and she waved. No response. Bella called out to them. Her family still didn't respond. _Maybe they didn't hear me._ She called louder..."Jake!" Ellie then took her daddy's hand; they turned and began to walk away. _They're leaving?_ Bella tried running after them, but she was pretty far behind. Just as she was only a few feet away, the field faded.

She then found herself in a cemetery. She could hear the sea close by. Bella walked towards the cliff edge and saw the shore below. Jake and Ellie were walking. _I have to go to them._ She turned to leave and took only a few steps before she stumbled, almost falling. Bella looked down to see what her foot had caught on. It was a headstone. Bella went to the other side, curiosity getting the better of her. Shock and horror played on her face as she read the words there.

Isabella Marie Black

Loving Wife

Devoted Mother

She fell to her knees, gasping for air when she read the date of death. _But that's only...oh, God._ Tears poured from her eyes and she shut them tight, hoping this was fake somehow. Then it all faded and Bella saw white.

Her eyes shot open and she saw bright lights above her. She winced in pain as she tried to call for help. There was a tube in her throat. She yanked away the offending device and began to cough.

"Mommy! You're awake. Daddy!" Ellie looked frightened. I probably look terrible. Suddenly, Jake was at her side, Dr. Cullen came in behind him. He took her hand and gently brushed her hair from her face. "Baby, I'm so glad you're awake" he breathed a sigh of relief. "Jake...wh-what happened?"


	17. Tears On A Pillow

**Tears On a Pillow**

Ellie kissed her mother's cheek and then left with Charlie. Bella needed answers. She looked at Dr. Cullen as he studied her medical chart.

"It's back, isn't it?" she asked softly, almost in a whisper. He shook his head in confirmation. "You have a tumor on your liver, which explains the sudden pain you felt at the beach" he stated calmly. "What can we do?" Jake asked, desperation evident in his tone. "There is a special chemotherapy treatment in Germany. I took the liberty of contacting them. They can see you as early as next week. The oncologist there is top-notch".

Bella put her hand up and shook her head. "No. I don't want to waste the time I have traipsing all over trying to fix this. I want to spend it at home, with my family" Bella stated confidently. Jake squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes before giving her a small nod.

"How long?" he asked, a lump now in his throat. Dr. Cullen let out a sigh "a month, maybe two". Bella squared her shoulders, "okay". "I'll prescribe you something for pain. I'm so sorry, Bella" he patted her hand and then walked out, clearly in a saddened state.

When the door was shut, Bella lost it. Jake held her and let her sob; his own tears falling silently down his cheeks, making small spots on the pillow behind them as they landed.


	18. Reality Bites

**Reality Bites**

Bella sat at her desk, organizing. She had spent a lot of time in her tiny office since coming home from the hospital. It had been an emotional roller coaster for the past couple of weeks.

Her parents now knew and had been angry that she hadn't told them of her cancer. Charlie had gotten over it after a couple of days and now came over every weekend. He would help Bella around the house if she needed him, and he spent lots of time with Ellie.

Renee, however, was a complete wreck. She'd yelled at Bella for not telling her, and she took to blaming Jake for 'not taking better care of her daughter'. That had done it for Bella. She went off on her mother, saying that 'Jake had always taken excellent care of her and that cancer just happens'. But Renee refused to speak to them any longer and took off to visit a friend in New York. Not even Charlie had spoken to her since she left. She'd looked at him as if he were a traitor for not acting the same way.

As Bella went through her things, she thought of all that had happened lately. The turmoil with her mother had really taken its toll on Bella. She'd once been very close with her, but that was a long time ago now. She decided she wouldn't dwell on it. _Can't change it now, right? Nope. Life's too short._ She chuckled. Bella instead, would focus on the relationships that mattered now. So, she took out a pen and paper and began to write.


	19. Final Journey

_A/N: This is the final chapter. This was a bit difficult to get on paper. I hope you enjoy! You may need tissues! There is an epilogue. Also, look for my trailer on YouTube: .com/user/kraftychik_

_Thank you so much to all my readers & for all the great reviews! I love the support this site offers. Love you all!_

**Final Journey**

Jake walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Morning beautiful" he smiled. "Hey handsome" she gave him a weak smile. He pulled a pain pill from the bottle and Bella put her hand on his. He looked up, confused. "Not today" she whispered. A quiet sob escaped his chest, causing him to shake.

Bella put her hand on his cheek. "It's okay" she said soothingly. Jake looked up at his brave, beautiful wife. A tear made its way down his cheek until she wiped it away. He hugged her tight. "What will we do without you?" he cried. "You'll be fine. You're a great father and Ellie adores you. Just...let her date before she's 30, okay?" she smiled. Jake let out a chuckle and gave her the smile she loved. "I love you...so much" he kissed her lips lightly. "I love you, too. You've given me so much joy...that's why I'm not afraid" she kissed his lips, then his cheeks. Jake crashed his lips to hers. He put everything in the kiss...his love, joy, and sadness was all there. Bella felt hot tears fall from her eyes.

They parted and put their foreheads together. She looked into his eyes and gave him a silent nod. They had said all they needed to now. "Could you send Ellie in for me?" "Sure, sure" he wiped his face and left the room. Bella cleaned her face as best she could with a tissue and cleared her throat of the lump there.

A few minutes later, Ellie came bounding in. "Hey sweetie, come give mommy a big hug". Ellie did as she was told. Bella held her for a long time and Ellie didn't protest. They parted and Ellie sat at Bella's side. She was silent and looked as if she had something to say. "What is it, Ellie? You can say anything to me" Bella stroked her daughter's hair. Another moment passed before she spoke.

"I know, mommy" she whispered like she had a secret. "Know what, baby?" "That you're going to heaven" "You do?" "Yes. Are you scared, mommy?" Bella looked into Ellie's dark eyes. _His_ eyes. "No. I'm not scared and you shouldn't be either, okay? I'm going to miss you very, very much" Bella was holding back more tears now. "I'll miss you too" Ellie said softly. They hugged again and exchanged 'I love you's' and kisses before Ellie skipped off to play in her room. _She's so mature._

Jake returned a few minutes later with food, but Bella had no appetite. "Will you hold me, Jake? I'm cold". He climbed into bed and pulled her close. Bella snuggled into his side and placed her head on his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and listened to her breathing. They stayed like that for a while, just savoring the moment. "I'm gonna miss this" Bella said softly. "Me too" he choked out. And then she was gone.


	20. Epilogue

**_Thank you to all who have read & reviewed this story. It has been an amazing journey for me. 3 to all!_**

_Ellie's 13th birthday..._

He walked in, carrying a small box and an envelope, a smile on his face. "Good morning, birthday girl!" "Da-ad" she whined. "You know I don't like to celebrate birthdays anymore. I'm too old for this mushy stuff" "Your mom never liked being celebrated either, but I'll tell you what I told her...I'm gonna do it anyway so get over it" he smirked. "Fine" she huffed. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "Breakfast in half an hour. Then we'll do whatever you want...it's your day" "Okay" she smiled. "Thanks, dad" "Sure, sure" he said as he shut the door. He thought he'd give her some time alone this morning. Jake made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast. He sighed as he mixed the pancake batter. "I miss you, Bells" he whispered.

She opened the box first to find a book she'd asked for, along with a gift card to her favorite store. Now she had a plan for today. She'd have her dad take her shopping. _He won't mind_. Ellie grasped the envelope. Her name was written on it in an elegant script that looked vaguely familiar. She slowly opened it to find a letter inside. Her breath caught as she realized who it was from. Ellie slowly began to read.

My dearest Ellie,

I know this may seem a bit strange to you, but I just wanted to tell you a few things since I cannot do it in person. You are 13 today and it is a new time in your life. It can be challenging, as I'm sure you're already finding out, but it can also be very exciting. Please be patient with your dad. He is very protective of you and I know that can be tough, but your dad does trust you. It's just his nature to want to protect you, but that is also something that makes him so great.

Soon, you will be entering high school. Your dad and I already discussed this and he's worried you will face things that he won't be able to help you with. I know that it will be strange and embarrassing for you to talk with him about things like boys, but just be honest with him. Trust his advice...he **can** help.

Sweetheart, I so wish that I could be there with you through all of this. Know that I will watch over you always. I love you very much. You made my life so very wonderful. Live your life to the utmost, my darling daughter, and never regret a single moment. Happy birthday!

All my love,

Mom


End file.
